ucgopsfandomcom-20200214-history
EFF Beginners Guide
Creating Your Character: So you've downloaded the game and are now ready to create a character (Hopefully you haven't already created one yet), as you may have read on the UCGO Server website, you simply have to boot up the game, and type in your desired login username and password. You'll be greeted by a screen that gives you two slots to create a character in, simply choose the desired slot and go through the screens till you get to the stat selection screen. AT LEAST READ THIS IF YOU CHOOSE NOT TO READ THE ABOVE: You'll be met by a screen with three sliders requesting what type of character stats to start off with. You have the option of choosing between Strength, Spirit, and Luck with a total of 175 Character Points to distribute. Taken straight from ucgoserver.com Character skills Strength - Attack power. Affects all types of attacks. Spirit – Accuray, chance to get critical hit and chance to block with shield. Luck – Chance to dodge attacks. Out of all three stats, Luck is the hardest skill to level up and somewhat boring to level up too as it requires one to spend hour after hour standing in front of an NPC (although you will raise up AMBAC and ER skill at the same time). It is recommended that you start off with a high amount of luck since it is so hard to level. Where to Start and What to Do: The best starting city is Sydney, where chance of attack is low and a moderate population of EFF players. Your character starts the game at the airport of the starting city with: 2x GM Trainers (in hangar) 50x Lvl 1 ERs (in bank) $200,000 (in bank) First thing you'll want to do is get to the hangar, simply open up your map or look for the blue rectangular building. If you want, you can order a taxi by typing /taxi into the chat box. A popup will ask if you want to spend $650 on the taxi and a second popup will ask whether or not you wish to withdraw money from the bank, click "Yes" on both popups. Go to the hangar and type in /getoff to get out of the taxi. It is recommended that you mark the hangars in each city by typing in /mark as it allows you to transport straight to the hangar. You will want to get familiarized with the following before doing anything more: /taxi -this command orders a one time use taxi for you at the price of $650, it is only usable in cities /getoff -you disembark your MS or vehicle /transport -calls a transport for the price of $1500, usable anywhere and can transport to marks you have made /mark -marks your current coordinate for later use as a transport destination or /auto destination /auto- it allows you to select predetermined or player marked coordinates as a destination and automatically plots and moves your MS/Vehicle in a straight line towards the destination. To cancel /auto, simply push the "S" key or whichever key you have set to move your character backwards and a popup will come up asking whether or not you want to cancel autopilot. Note: You will not be able to use ERs, equip shields, or reload weapons during /auto #online - tells you the amount of EF and Zeon players online Other things you should know: EF Chat- this is the button that is beside the text box saying "all", clicking it will switch you between EFF only and public chat How to add someone to your friends list- simply select them by clicking on them, go to your community tab, and click Add SKIP HERE IF YOU FEEL THE NEED NOT TO READ USEFUL INFORMATION: Ok, so now you're familiar with the commands and the basis of the communication system. You'll want to use a transport (command found in the useful commands section) and select Sydney Supply Camp 34, otherwise known as SS34. When you arrive at the camp, you'll want to get in your trainer by walking over to the hangar (truck directly in front of you), walk over to the weapons shop (hummer to the left of you) and equip yourself with either a long rifle, GM Rifle, Beam Spray Gun, or AEBERSGE (something like that). For the first two rifles, the GM Rifle and Long Rifle, buy 1000 rounds of MG ammo. For the two last weapons, buy 1000 rounds of beam ammo. You'll want to buy one or two RX-78 shields too. Next, head over to the bank (hummer to the right of the hangar/tip of the arrow) you'll want to take out all the lvl 1 ERs by dragging them into your MS. Open up your Machine, Weapons, Container, and Radar tab and set your Radar to max. Head north and start engaging targets, default button to release the safety on your weapons is "TAB", this will switch your mouse from green to red and you'll be able to target players by clicking on them and holding to shoot. When your MS reaches over 50% damage, double click the ERs to use them as they only work after 50%. If your shield gets destroyed push "F" to equip another shield. When you run out of ammo in your rifle/pistol push "R" to reload. Also, you will want to note that there is an invisible square around each camp that NPCs can't pass through, it is recommended that you engage enemy NPCs from behind this line when you first start out as you can always run out of their range and the NPCs will only come at you from a predictable direction. When you're out of ammo or ERs or get too damaged, /auto back to SS34 and repair your suit from the green truck on the left side of the arrow and rearm at the weps store. You earn money by damaging NPCs and the amount is based on how much damage you do to the NPC. The money is deposited straight to your bank. Occasionally, NPCs will drop containers, loot those and you may be rewarded with anything ranging from ammo to weapons, the higher the rank and difficulty of your target, the more money you will earn and the better loot you may get. At first, your ERs will constantly fail and you'll miss a lot, but keep playing and eventually you'll get better, as always, have a nice day. Category:Guides Category:Useful Commands: